the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Bot (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
Note: All credits to Zenkaibattery1 ' SUMMARY Tori-Bot has created many verses and is the supreme being of them all, most notably being Chrono Trigger, Dragon Ball and Doctor Slump POWERS AND STATS 'Tier: Unknown. At least 1-C, possibly higher Name: Tori-Bot Origin: Dragon Ball/Doctor Slump/Chrono Trigger Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Author/Supreme being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Should have all the abilities of every character in the franchises he has created (Created all of the characters in many franchises such as Dragon Ball, Doctor Slump and Chrono Trigger and it was due to his authority they have the powers they possess. Stated that he resurrected Frieza for the RoF movie, showing that he has all the powers of Shenron), most notably, Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction (GoD, Shroom etc.), Void Manipulation (GoD, Demigra, Zeno etc.), Life Manipulation (God-Ki users), Emphatic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Ribrianne, Lavos), Memory Erasure (Android 21), Transmutation (Angels and GoD), Non-Corporeal and Intangibility (Hit, Demigra, Zamasu, Lavos etc.), Probability manipulation (Harle] can bypass immunities and resistances, Can harm intangible and incorporeal beings (Zeno and Gods, Xeno Goku etc.), Concept Manipulation (Demigra, Toki-Toki. He also created everything in the verse), Death Manipulation (Lavos), Disease Manipulation (Can grant the Flu status), Fear Manipulation (Via giving the Afraid status), BFR (Lavos, Demigra, Angels etc), Willpower manipulation (Lavos) Precognition, Reality Warping(Demigra, Eternal Dragons. Can cause possibilities to become reality), Acausality DBH characters, Space-Time manipulation (Toki-Toki, angels etc), Causality Manipulation (Lavos), Mind Manipulation (Demon Gods), Power Nullification and Negation (Dark Ki can nullify all enemies powers and abilities), Sealing (Can use the Mafuba to seal or seal people in objects such as swords), Gravity Manipulation (Grand Priest), Pocket reality manipulation (Many characters), Dream manipulation (Janemba and Lavos), Power mimicry (Future Warrior. Can copy various hax abilities, even things such as Mid-Godly to high godly regeneration, Space-time manipulation, Transmutation etc), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Via scaling from Zamasu who survived his own and the point in histories erasure by Zeno), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4,5, 8 and 9. The shadow Dragons in DBEB can exist as long as the Dragon Balls do), Age manipulation, Dream manipulation,along with Fate manipulation (Controls the fate of all the characters in the show. Told Frieza that he's the reason he's dead and the reason Vegeta is alive, and it was by his authority Frieza was ressurected), High degree Toon Force (Is often shown to be a gag character. Should have superior Toon Force than Arale who could poke the sun, cut off a page of the manga and crack the earth only for it to be ok in the next frame), Plot Manipulation (Showed us how he controls the plot of Doctor Sump), 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking (Can speak to the editor who doesn't exist in the DB franchise), Possible Abstract Existence (As long as Hatred exists in the world, Towa can return from death), Creation and Destruction (Created multiple franchises and can destroy them if he so wishes) and many more, Resistance to existence erasure (Above characters who survived/tanked being erased from existence. Such as Frieza surviving a hakai), Resistance to soul destruction (Weaker characters have survived their souls being attacked), Resistance to memory manipulation (Gods are immune to the waves that erased Krillins memories), Resistance to Transmutation (Via many characters), Resistance to Void Manipulation, Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation (Via many characters who were unaffected by Ribriannes light of love), Resistance to Mind manipulation (God-Ki users are immune to mind manipulation), Resistance to BFR (Above Goku who negated Demigra's BFR attack that sent Beat back in time), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Everyone on and above Mira's level have shown they are resistant to space-time manipulation), Resistance to Power Nullification (Gods are immune to the waves that suppressed the Z-fighters powers), Resistance to Decay Inducement, Resistance to Toon Force and likely many more Attack Potency: Unknown.'' ''At least Complex Multiversal '(As the supreme being of Dragon Ball, Doctor Slump and Chrono Trigger Trigger is in the same universe as Doctor Slump which is in the DBHU, he is far above Zeno , who's infinitely above Demigra and Xeno Goku whom transcneded an infinite multiverse and a 5-D space ,God from Doctor slump and Lavos from Chrono Trigger who can fight serge equipped with the Chrono cross, which merged everything into a higher dimensional plane. Views his creations as fiction, similar to how the "Real world" views DBH as fiction), possibly '''higher '(Exists far above his characters and is transcended to them to an unknown degree) '''Speed: Omnipresent '(Can appear anywhere he wishes too , including the afterlife and on dollar bills ) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Demigra could lift timelines). Otherwise irrelevant 'Striking Strength: At least Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: At least Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Pen Intelligence: Nigh-omniscience '''(Has knowledge over everything in and out of his creations. However he has shown minor limitations. This can be an outlier however, similar to how he was afraid of Kid Goku yet confident in front of Frieza). '''Weaknesses: None Notable Note: It should be noted that him being "dead" as he appeared in other world is completely false. For starters, no body killed him, and he has shown that he is omnipresent. Him being scared of Goku is a simple gag that he chose to make '''Note 2: '''The editor rejecting his ideas is a joke that he made up. Furthermore, the editor doesn't even exist in the story. By this logic, TOAA shouldn't be omnipotent as his true self, Stan Lee, has editors himself '''Note 3: '''He has far more hax abilities than what are listed here, as he is the supreme being of multiple verses and has created the characters in each '''Note 4: '''The Crack of time is considered a 5-D dimension because Chronoa said it's a space (dimension), separate from the dimension of time, with a guide also saying it's "Beyond time and space" therefore a dimension beyond time and space of the regular infinite multiverse. People are saying it's a timeless 3-D void because "It's separate from time" but: For starters, the "dimension of time" she was referring to was the Time nest, which serves as a nest for timelines kept in scrolls. She even said the time nest is the dimension of time (A living 4-D construct that encompasses the timelines of the multiverse). So no, the crack of time isn't timeless, otherwise anything outside of the time nest would be timeless, which doesn't make any sense. Furthermore, Demigra alone could collapse the regular infinite multiverse, while it took the combined powers of him and the FW to collapse the CoT (In one scenario Goku was needed), showing greater force than that of infinite 4-D power is needed. Even if this is disagreed upon, the characters will be 5-D scaling from FW(XV2) being stated to be extra-dimensional. That statement just strengthens the Crack of Time more than anything else. For a further explanation of the FW (and other xenoverse characters) being 5-D, see '''NOTE 2 and Note 3 '''on his profile here Category:Tier 1 Category:Mystery idiot 50